This invention relates to temperature control means, and more particularly, to temperature level determining means for controlling the temperature of transferable containers or boxes which should be maintained under a refrigerated condition.
Generally, when refrigerated merchandise is transported, vehicles provided with a refrigerating container or chamber are used. The interior space of the refrigerated container is normally divided into several compartments, corresponding to the kinds of refrigerated merchandise which should be stored under different temperature conditions. However, sometimes the containers are used to transport merchandise which may be stored under the same temperature conditions. Therefore, some of the refrigerating space of the container is opened causing a wasteful condition.
Furthermore, if the same container is used to transport both refrigerated merchandise and general freight, there is a limit to the kinds of refrigerated merchandise that are able to be transported by the same container.
To overcome the above disadvantages, a refrigerating apparatus which is able to refrigerate a plurality of small transportable containers under different temperature conditions is shown in Japanese Patent Application No. 137283/61. However, in the refrigerating apparatus described in the aforesaid application, determination of the temperature at which each container or box is to be maintained is complicated.